cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cartoon Network
How is this a featured article? Everything here is pretty much copied and pasted from Wikipedia.--Jspyster1 23:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Does anyone notice the vandalism on this page? IT'S WRONG! WWWRRRRRROOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello I am BlackHAWX7 and I have updated the article as I had many mistakes, my explanations.--BlackHAWX7 16:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Please not alter the article with false information, the channel Broadcasts start on October 1, 1992 either before or after ok?--BlackHAWX7 18:28, October 4, 2011 (UTC) HEY PLEASE Explain to me the issue well, this Wiki will be deleted or not? Wiki and if not will be deleted, ever undo the changes I make in several articles here.--BlackHAWX7 03:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE FOREVER leave the article like this now, because it is assumed that this Wiki will not be deleted.--BlackHAWX7 04:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry guys but I had to put my warning in the article because I saw absolutely no one no one read the warnings to stop discussion forum so I hope to understand why I did this OK.--BlackHAWX7 22:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE ANOMINOS OR REGISTERED USERS no longer alter the article with false and blasphemous that only confuse those who read it FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, AND STOP OF vandalize, this Wikia.--BlackHAWX7 19:59, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I am Dino-drones and i aprove this message. Message to the CN Studio People of the Cartoon Network Studio, this is Dino-drones with a very important message: I 've watch cartoon network since 1999 and it's favorite cartoons for all my life. Now, Cartoon Network isn't the same anymore, because... it STINKSSSS!!!!!!!!. Why? Because, your got rid of the best cartoon shows off the network scuh as Ed, Edd n Eddy, Ben 10, the Powerpuff Girls, MEGAS XLR, Dexters Labratory, Generator Rex, Fosters home for Imaginary Friends, Code Name: Kids Next Door (my favorite shows) and nobody like it anymore (some people). For example: ''Regular Show ''is the worst show i've ever scene such as: Almost Naked Animales is fucking stupid and disgusting, Johnny Test sucks, Annoying Orange sucks, Total Droma Island is bullshit, every any cartoon shows related to these are bullshit as well, except Ben 10: Omniverse, Dragons: Rider's of Berk. And now your started to put live-action series to it HELLOOO, It's called "Cartoon" Network, not llive-action network, you fucking geniuses! Why on gods earth would put that sort of crap on television?! I now it's insulting to you guys but it's true, what the hell kind of ideas you just came up with anyway?! Who ever in charge of this. FUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK YOU to hell!!!!!!! I hope you get rip of these shows someday. One of your shows MAD is stupid and a rip from Nickeloadian, Disney, and Cartoon Network shows and other movies! And as of Today i will never watch cartoon network ever again until then, i hope you understand of all this. Website Hack Since April 2019 THE WEBSITE GOT HACKED!!!!!!!!!! Guscraft808Beta2 (talk) 23:36, May 23, 2019 (UTC)